This is life's journey
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o is the son of Claudius and Leona Roarson. Claudius is the CEO of large tech company they make some of the best phones, game systems and other tech. While his mother is a dentist. Lion-o is studying hard to take over his father's company. Liosia is Lion-o's long time girl friend. The two wed during the second year of college. Then things start to change.


_Lion-o is the son of Claudius and Leona Roarson. Claudius is the CEO of large tech company they make some of the best phones, game systems and other tech. While his mother is a dentist. Lion-o is studying hard to take over his father's company. Liosia is Lion-o's long time girl friend. The two wed during the second year of college. Then things start to change._

chapter 1

Lion-o Roarson was the son of Claudius Roarson the famous tech CEO of Roarson Co. Lion-o was determined to learn more and really take the company off the ground. "That's my boy follow those dreams," Claudius said.

"Lion-o we are so proud of you and you are so smart," Leona said.

Lion-o was now heading for college at Thundera University. It was at least a four hour drive. Now all packed he was almost there now. "Okay let's see, we are almost there," Lion-o said.

He made it to the college and grabbed his stuff out of the car. "Okay now time to, go to my room," Lion-o said. He began to go through the maze of hall ways. "Okay almost there," he said. Then he dropped something. "Oops," he said.

"Here this is yours," he heard. "Hey Lion-o," the guy said.

"Tygra," Lion-o said. "I haven't seen you seen my Junior year of high school," he said.

"Trying to get to your room?" Tygra asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said. "There it is," he said.

"I got it you got a load," Tygra said.

Lion-o entered the room.

"Hello Lion-o, I'm Bengali your roommate," Bengali said.

"Hi," Lion-o said.

"I'm Torr I'm your dorm mate," Torr said.

"Hi," Lion-o said. "What are you guys majoring in?" he asked.

"I'm going into motor and tech." Bengali said.

"I'm going into math, I'm going to be a math teacher," Torr said.

"I'm going into business, I am going to take over my father's business," Lion-o said.

"Wow," Torr said.

"What business does you father own?" Bengali asked.

"Roarson Co." Lion-o answered.

"You mean your father is Claudius Roarson, I have one of the phones from his company works like a charm," Bengali said.

"Yes and I have the Roarson pad," Torr said.

"I bet you guys heard of my father Javan Stripper," Tygra said.

"Yes we have he makes the best movies of all time," Torr said.

"Okay now we have other things to worry about," Lion-o said. "I promised my girlfriend that I would meet her in the lounge and take her out to lunch," he said.

"Wow you got a girl friend," Torr said.

"What's her name?" Bengali asked.

"Her name is Liosia Clawer," Lion-o said.

"Yes you two a pair of real love birds, they have been dating since junior high school," Tygra said.

"Yes and you have been dating Cheetara Spet, since 7th grade too," Lion-o told Tygra.

"So what is Liosia majoring in?" Torr asked.

"She is going into nursing," Lion-o said.

"That's great," Bengali said.

"Yes and Cheetara is studying to be a P.E. teacher," Tygra said.

"I see," Bengali said.

"Good grief I better get going," Lion-o said. "Because I have a date," he said and placed his stuff down and ran out. Lion-o made to the lounge and found Liosia. "Sorry for the wait it took me so long I was having a conversation with a couple of guys," he said.

"It's okay, now let's go," Liosia said.

The next day Lion-o met some of his teachers. He made a note to take many of these teachers seriously.

They were very busy in the pass 2 years. Today Lion-o was looking for something special for Liosia. It was something that he had been saving for. He was at the jewelry store at the mall.

"Well, well I don't believe my eyes," he heard. He turned and saw Panthro Blackar. His father's good friend.

"Hello Panthro," Lion-o said.

"I can hardly believe look at you, the last time I saw you was four years ago at you high school graduation, you were only 18 and now you are?" Panthro said.

"22," Lion-o answered.

"Now you're a man, this is a wonderful thing," Panthro said. "I can hardly believe you are that same little bundle in a blue blanket Jaga and I saw when we visited the hospital when you were born," he said.

"Well it's good to see you," Lion-o said.

"So why are you here?" Panthro asked.

"I'm buying an engagement ring for Liosia my girlfriend, I want to marry her," Lion-o said.

"That's great, I hope she says yes, she will be lucky to have you and you to have her." Panthro said.

"Thanks Panthro, now I have to pick one," Lion-o said. Then picked the most beautiful one he could afford.

"Lion-o that ring is pricey," Panthro said.

"I have been saving my money for an engagement ring since my senior year of high school, I was hoping to find the one that would suite Liosia the best," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o, I understand I was actually with your father when he got your mother's engagement ring," Panthro said. "I hope she says yes," he said.

Lion-o paid for the ring and went to find Liosia after getting her father's blessing. She was in the lounge. He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "Liosia would you marry me?" Lion-o asked.

Liosia was shocked. Then hugged him. "Yes!" she said.

The whole lounge applauded. "Oh Liosia I love you," Lion-o said.

"I love you Lion-o," Liosia said.

Lion-o called his parents on video chat. "Mom, dad Liosia and I are now engaged!" Lion-o said.

"That's great honey we are thrilled about this," Leona said.

"Now you have a wedding to plan," Claudius said.

They started wedding planning. During the spring the wedding was ready. Lion-o was all ready and standing at the altar. Liosia came down the aisle with her father and he gave her to Lion-o.

They said their vows and kissed. "I present to Mr. and Mrs. Roarson." the preacher said.

Lion-o and Liosia were happy and now things were looking up for them.

Soon their lives were going to change.

To be continued.


End file.
